You're my brother
by CelineStilinski
Summary: Après les loups-garous, nous pouvons bien parler de destin. Parce qu'après tout, leur amitié est unique, et qu'elle devait bien être écrite quelque part. Parce qu'ils ont toujours été là, et qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Parce que parfois, ce n'est qu'une histoire de rencontre. (SPOILERS : Un peu toutes les saisons... )


**Titre** : You're my brother

**Rating** : T _(Parce que des Adolescents, parfois, ça ne parle pas que console... )_

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent, malheureusement, à Jeff Davis et MTV.

**Crédits** : merci à Maichan-Art sur devianART de m'avoir autorisée à utiliser son dessin de Scott et Stiles enfant pour mon montage de couverture. (If you pass here, thank you again to let me use your drawing ! )

**Spoilers** : 1 | 2 | 3A | 3B | 4

**N.D.A.** : C'est sûrement le plus long OS que je n'ai jamais fait, ça fais des jours que je l'écris. J'aurais pus en faire une histoire, et raconté tous les moments forts que je m'imagine entre Stiles et Scott, mais ça aurait vite été répétitif. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez. Prenez le temps de laisser une review afin de me dire ce que vous en pensé, dites-moi ce qui vous a plus, ou non.

* * *

« **On était des moins que rien. On était pas populaire, on était pas bon à la Crosse, on comptait pas plus que ça. On était personne.** »

- Tu te rappelle de notre rencontre ?

Scott se retourna sur son matelas pour faire face à Stiles qui fixait vaguement le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, couché du côté droit du lit de son meilleur ami. A l'entende de la question, le fils du Shérif tourna la tête pour poser ses prunelles noisettes sur le visage basané de l'américano-mexicain.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens.

Stiles se tourna à son tour sur le lit pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Ils se fixaient tout les deux, et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres alors que le même souvenir jouait dans leurs deux cerveaux, mais de deux point de vu différent. D'un côté, celui d'un garçon un peu bête sur les bords, calme et avec un grand cœur. Et de l'autre, celui d'un gosse hyperactif, intelligent avec un cœur tout aussi grand que celui de son ami.

- On avait quatre ans… Souffla doucement Scott.

- Ouais, on était con. S'encombrer d'un idiot, j'ai foiré sur le coup, ricana Stiles en se recevant un léger coup sur l'épaule par le loup-garou.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis idiot, c'est ça ? Fit l'Alpha, plaquant un air faussement vexé sur son visage.

- Ouais. Totalement. Pauvre louveteau !

- Il t'emmerde bien profond le louveteau ! Fini par rire le jeune McCall, sans quitter son meilleur ami du regard.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de se fixer comme si de rien était. Pour une fois, Stiles ne parlait pas. Il était rare que Stiles Stilinski apprécie le calme, et quand c'était le cas, quelqu'un finissait toujours par le couper. Sauf là. Parce que Scott savait que si Stiles ne parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'en n'avait pas le besoin. Et que quand il voudrait parler, il le ferait… Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Tu pensais quoi de moi, au tout début ? Demanda doucement Stiles, une moue sur le visage.

- Que t'étais un crétin. Nan, sérieusement…

* * *

Assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, Stiles balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière, tenant sa tartine de Nutella à pleine main, l'engouffrant à pleine bouché dans sa bouche d'enfant. C'est donc rapidement qu'il termina son petit déjeuné, buvant sa dernière gorgé de chocolat chaud. Il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, ses deux pieds atterrissant au sol. Et tout en se léchant les mains, il se dirigea vers sa mère qui enfilait sa veste afin d'emmener son fils à l'école. Elle s'accroupit face à Stiles, souriant doucement dans un léger pouffement de rire.

- Bon Dieu Genim, il n'est que huit heure et tu es déjà tout sale, souffla Claudia Stilinski en essuyant à l'aide d'une lingette les mains crasseuse de son fils unique.

Le tout jeune garçon fit une moue à sa mère lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom, alors que même du haut de ses quatre ans, l'hyperactif ne se faisait pas prier pour dire qu'il n'aimait pas celui-ci. Mais sa mère étant sa mère… Il ne chipotait pas trop. Il se laissa essuyer les mains, souriant comme un idiot, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il se mettait de la pâte chocolaté partout sur les mains en mangeant ses pauvres tartines. Un doux sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Claudia alors qu'elle jetait la lingette dans la poubelle à ses côtés. Elle ajusta la chemise bleu à carreau de son petit garçon, réajusta son mini sac aux couleurs de Batman avant de finalement lui prendre la main pour sortir de la maison. Celui-ci gigotait en tout sens, incapable de rester en place, malgré son traitement aux amphétamines que sa mère lui faisait prendre tous les matins. Ca n'avait pas grand effet sur lui, même presque aucun, mais sa mère ne voulait pas passer dans la catégorie supérieur. A l'extérieur de la maison, l'absence notable de la voiture de John Stilinski témoignait de son départ relativement tôt pour le travail. C'est ainsi que Stiles n'en tint pas rigueur ce jour là, se contentant de suivre sa mère toujours dans son état de mobilisme extrême. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune mère pour déposer son fils à l'école maternelle, lui embrasser tendrement le front avant de le laisser se précipiter jusqu'à la cours de récréation. Elle n'eût même pas un dernier sourire que le petit Stiles courrait déjà.

Au même moment, à environ une centaine de mètre de la maison Stilinski, c'était dans une toute autre famille que le même genre de préparation avait lieu.

- Raphael, je suis de garde plus tôt ce matin, tu peux emmener Scott à l'école ? Demanda Melissa McCall-Delgada en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari alors qu'elle passait son sac sur son épaule et attrapait ses clés de voiture.

- Je peux effectivement faire ça. Dit le dénommé Raphael, buvant une gorgé de café sans détacher ses yeux du dossier face à lui.

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas en retard, s'il te plait…

- Oui, oui, je vais le faire.

Melissa souffla doucement devant le manque réel de communication de son mari. Passant à côté de son petit garçon qui jouait avec ses petites voitures sur la moquette, elle lui embrassa doucement le haut du crâne.

- A ce soir mon chéri.

- 'Ce soir maman ! Dit avec un grand sourire le petit Scott en levant ses yeux sur sa mère.

La jeune Maman rendit un sourire tout aussi grand à son garçon, ébouriffa doucement ses boucles brunes avant de sortir de la vieille maison pour partir au travail. A l'intérieur de la maison, Scott s'était remit à jouer comme si de rien était, son père ne semblait pas plus que ça se rendre compte que sa femme était partit, et lisait toujours son dossier. Ce fut plus par habitude que Scott se décida à ranger ses quelques jouets avant de se dresser sur ses deux jambes et avancer presque en sautillant jusqu'à son paternel qui lisait toujours comme si de rien était son dossier. C'est donc avec une motivation nouvelle que Scott attrapa le bas de la veste de costume que son père portait, tirant dessus pour attirer son attention.

- Papa ! C'est l'heure d'l'école !

- Je suis occupé Scott ! Souffla rageusement l'Agent McCall en détachant les mains de son fils de sa veste, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu plus que cela.

Scott finit par pousser un long soupire face à son père. Il leva ses grande prunelles brunes sur son paternel, tenta une moue enfantine et un semblant de sanglot. Mais ce ne fut d'aucun résultat. Scott était un peu bête sur les bords, c'était un fait, et même haut comme trois pommes et avec seulement quatre minuscules années à son actif, il en était lui-même conscient. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenaient pas. Comme beaucoup d'enfant de son âge. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il comprenait, c'était que malgré que son père l'aimait plus que tout, son boulot comptait bien plus qu'un simple service promis à sa mère pour l'avenir de leur fils. Il ne quittait pas son père des yeux, et fini par s'asseoir au sol, sans décrocher une seconde les yeux de Raphael.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues - très longues - minutes, que Raphael leva les yeux de son dossier, et qu'il jeta finalement un coup d'œil à son fils s'était reposer assis au sol afin d'observer son père… Enfin, l'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était levé du sol et il s'était alors débrouillé lui-même, son petit sac rouge avec Robin était simplement rempli de son lapin bleu en peluche et de sa tétine tout aussi bleu qu'il venait de prendre soin de mettre lui-même, et puis il était revenu, et s'était remit dans sa position initial, le cou tendu en direction de son père, son sac à dos rouge en plus sur le dos. Raphael McCall fronça un instant les sourcils, les prunelles posé sur son garçon. Et soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, jetant alors un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était pratiquement neuf heure et demi. Et ils étaient, pardon il était, en retard d'une heure pour emmener son fils à l'école et partir travailler.

- Melissa va m'arracher la tête ! Souffla l'agent McCall en se levant précipitamment.

Il réajusta rapidement sa veste, ferma son dossier qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche avant de se baisser pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Scott s'accrocha au cou de son père, qui bien finalement, avait fini par réagir. C'est donc avec un retard considérable que Raphael s'était précipité jusqu'à sa voiture et avait attaché son fils sur son rehausseur avant de conduire, presque comme un dératé… Et comme un problème n'arrivait jamais seul, la sonnerie lourde des gyrophares de la police de Beacon Hills retentit soudainement derrière lui. Un flic qui se faisait chopper en plein excès de vitesse… Manquait plus que ça tient. Scott rigola doucement à l'arrière de la voiture, se mettant à faire le même bruit que la voiture verte et blanche du shérif qui força l'agent du FBI à se rabattre sur le côté de la route. C'est donc agacé que le grand brun s'attela à sa tâche, se rabattant sur le bas côté avant de couper le moteur et de laisser basculer sa tête légèrement en arrière dans un soupire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott à travers le rétroviseur, celui-ci souriait, comme à son habitude, tel un imbécile heureux.

Un énième soupire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune père. Alors qu'un agent des forces de l'ordre avançait vers sa voiture, il descendit machinalement la vitre de sa voiture, avant de détourner son regard de la vision de son fils pour le poser sur l'agent du bureau du shérif. Une grimace prit instantanément place sur son visage.

- Tiens donc… Monsieur l'agent fédérale Raphael McCall, quelle _**merveilleuse**_ surprise ! Ironisa le fameux agent de police.

- Adjoint Stilinski, grogna Raphael.

- Shérif Stilinski. Rétorqua le fameux Stilinski, en haussant un sourcil. Vous vous souciez si peu de la vie de votre ville pour ne pas apprendre que le shérif a changé depuis deux semaines ?

- Non. Ricana malgré lui le père McCall, avant d'ajouter : je ne me soucie pas de votre pauvre petite vie, Stilinski, nuance.

- J'aurais tout vu… Souffla John Stilinski en levant les yeux au ciel. Papier du véhicule, permis de conduire, et… Votre fils ne devrait pas être à l'école ?

- Nous sommes en retard, raison de ce léger, mais ô combien, malencontreux excès de vitesse.

- En retard d'une heure hein ? Et léger excès ? Vous avez dépassé de vingt kilomètre/heure la vitesse autorisé McCall. Je vais donc vous offrir cette magnifique contravention que vous me ferez plaisir de venir payer de vous-même à mon bureau.

John Stilinski, bien loin de ses rides de stresse et de ses cheveux gris foncé que nous lui connaissions, souriait fièrement, un sourire semblable à celui que son garçon abhorrerait des années plus tard, et ses cheveux châtains foncé coupé courts lui donnait un air enfantin bien loin de sa réel personnalité. Le shérif tourna son regard vers le petit garçon qui rigolait tout seul de la scène à l'arrière de la voiture, il lui adressa un sourire, avant de lâcher un rire en appliquant soudainement ses mains sur le bord de la vitre.

- Bon, et bien, soit pas en retard McCall. Parce qu'à ta place, je n'aimerai pas voir la tête de ma femme si elle apprenait que, par ma faute, notre fils n'était pas à l'école… A l'heure.

Après avoir soigneusement fourré la feuille de contravention dans les mains de l'Agent fédéral, John s'éloigna prestement pour retourner à son travail journalier. De son côté, McCall, lui, n'en menait pas large devant les trois-cent dollars que lui annonçait son amende.

Dans un énième soupir, il finit par redémarrer son véhicule sous les rires incessant de Scott, et enfin emmener son fils jusqu'à l'école maternelle de Beacon Hills. En respectant à la lettre les limites de vitesse, cette fois-ci.

Un fois arrivés devant la salle de classe, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Scott pour arracher sa main de celle de son père et trottiner jusqu'à son casier, à son nom, afin d'y déposer son sac à dos rouge après y avoir au préalable retiré son lapin bleu en peluche. Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que le jeune Scott alla s'asseoir à sa place habituel, à côté d'une petite blonde aux cheveux hirsute qui lui adressa un sourire timide de bonjour avant de replongé dans son coloriage de la petite sirène. Serrant son lapin bleu contre lui, il attrapa un feutre noir et une feuille avant de lui aussi se mettre à dessiner.

De son côté, Stiles Stilinski mâchait sans réellement s'en rendre compte le bout de son pouce, rongeant l'ongle, et sa jambe sautillait légèrement toute seule sous la table, faisant grogner littéralement son voisin de table qui lui donna un large coup de coude dans les côtes pour le stopper : sans succès. Jackson Whittemore, parce que c'était bien lui, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds cendré, grogna à nouveau, et se remit rageusement à son activité… Consistant à gribouiller de ses mains d'enfants toute sa frustration et son énervement sur une pauvre feuille. Jackson, dans tous ses états… Même du haut de ses quatre ans.

Stiles n'en n'eût pourtant rien à faire, parce que sa main qui n'était pas occupée à être mordillée, tenait quant-à-elle fermement un feutre noir, dessinant avec souplesse son envie, et son attention du moment. Alors qu'un petit blond aux cheveux frisés avança la main pour prendre l'un des trois autres feutres que Stiles avait sélectionné : Stiles s'arrêta net dans tous mouvements, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le petit monde autour de la table, qui s'étaient habitués aux mouvements incessants de leur camarade. Stiles leva donc lentement son regard sur le bouclé, haussant légèrement un sourcil en fixant tour à tour le petit garçon et le feutre que celui-ci avait attrapé du bout des doigts. Le frisé fini par lâcher le feutre et reculer vivement sa main, un air d'enfant en bas âge qui se faisait disputé après une bêtise sur le visage.

C'est donc un sourire satisfait de son effet, parce que ce n'était pas que la tablé qui s'était retourné, mais bien quasi toute la salle suite au calme soudain de la table habituellement la plus bruyante de l'école maternelle, que Stiles rebaissa instantanément son regard sur son dessin en cours, et ses mouvements nerveux incontrôlable. Et c'est sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie que l'hyperactif n'avait pas dévié sa concentration de quoi que ce soit.

- Aller, c'est l'heure de la pause ! Lança l'institutrice en frappant dans ses mains, attirant l'attention d'absolument tous les petits monstres. En rang deux par deux !

Dans le brouhaha environnant, les jeunes élèves de Beacon Hills Head Start se levèrent et se précipitèrent tous vers la porte de la salle de classe, bien vite en rand deux par deux, main dans la main. Pourtant, resta au fond Stiles, qui fini par traîner les pieds derrières le restants de la classe jusqu'à la cours de récréation.

Scott, lui, tenait fermement la main de sa voisine de classe, Erica Reyes. Personne ne l'approchait réellement, l'évitait même, mais Scott l'aimait bien. Elle lui souriait tous les matin en guise de bonjour. Et pour Scott McCall, un véritable sourire valait la plus belle chose du monde. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent à l'extérieur, et que finalement, le jeune garçon lâcha la main de la petite blonde pour se précipiter vers son coin préféré de la cours : le bac à sable. Il attrapa le premier seau et la pelle à sa disposition, et s'assit à même le sable, remplissant son seau.

Stiles observa toute la petite troupe qui s'était écarté en plusieurs groupes distincts, certains étaient déjà en train de descendre le toboggan ou bien se balancer sur les balançoires. Dans un moue bien distincte, le petit garçon commença à avancer vers l'un des arbres de la cours, mais face à Jackson, et un petit brun que Stiles reconnu comme Danny Mahealani, qui escaladaient déjà celui-ci, il finit par soupirer doucement et se détourner de son objectif premier. Si seulement Heather n'était pas absente, ils seraient tous les deux aller prendre une planche à roulette, se seraient assis dessus et aurait dévaler la légèrement pente en hurlant de joie. Mais elle n'était pas là, et Stiles n'avait jamais autant maudit une maladie que la varicelle. C'est ainsi que son regard se posa sur un petit garçon à la peau légèrement typé latine, qui jouait tout seul dans un coin du bac à sable. C'est sans grande hésitation que Stiles finit par se diriger presque en sautillant jusqu'au petit garçon. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'assit à côté de lui et chercha un seau du regard. Et il n'y en avait pas d'autre. S'il n'avait pas été élevé aussi poliment, et n'aurait pas peur de la punition que pourrait lui infliger l'institutrice, à lui, un foutu hyperactif incapable de rester l'espace d'une seconde tranquille, un « merde » bien sentit aurait franchit ses lèvres… Parce que même du haut de ses quatre ans, il connaissait parfaitement la définition de ce mot…

- Dit… J'peux… 'Fin… T'peux m'prêter ton seau ? Hésita légèrement l'hyperactif. Parce que tu sais, moi aussi je veux bien faire un château de sable, mais sans seau… Pas possible ! Comme si je dis que ma maman tue les monstres sous mon lit ! Elle dit tout le temps qu'elle le fait, mais pas possible ! Parce que les monstres, ils sont super fort et ils lui feraient super mal ! Mais elle est tout le temps en bonne santé ! Et…

Le regard de Scott se redressa sur la personne qui s'adressait à lui sans s'arrêter, parlant plutôt tout seul qu'autre chose. Scott n'avait pas compris le quart de ce qu'il avait dit, mais pourtant, il lui fit un énorme sourire, s'intéressant finalement à lui et ses paroles, arrêtant net dans son élan le jeune Stiles qui lui rendit son sourire.

- J'suis Scott ! Lança le petit latino sans se départir de son sourire goguenard.

- Mon prénom c'est Stiles ! Rétorqua l'autre dans un sourire.

- Ah bon ? Demanda le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils, c'est comme si, instinctivement, il avait deviné que l'hyperactif face à lui avait délibérément menti… Ou lui cachait quelque chose.

- Bon ok, répondit l'autre avec une moue, en fait, le dit pas, mais c'est Genim, et c'est trop nul ! Mais Stiles c'est trop cool, c'est le diminutif de mon nom de famille, et ça déchire tout, alors que Genim, c'est pas, mais alors pas cool du tout ! Et moi, je l'aime pas mon vrai prénom. Ma maman, elle a des goûts trop nul en prénom ! Mais mon papa, il veut bien m'appeler Stiles lui, et ici, tout le monde m'appelle Stiles… Enfin, quand ils me parlent, parce que ils m'aiment pas vraiment les autres parce que je bouge tout le temps et puis…

- J'veux bien t'prêter mon seau, Stiles ! L'interrompu Scott, un sourire toujours plus grand sur les lèvres à chaque secondes.

Le plus grand sourire qu'il n'eut jamais eu s'étala sur les lèvres de Stiles, et Scott lui tendit son seau, commençant à prendre un peu de sable à l'aide de sa petite pelle. Stiles prit donc le seau, et le tandis finalement en direction du brun, et ils s'investirent dans le même château de sable sous les babillements incessants de Stiles.

_**Stiles a rencontré Scott quand ils avaient quatre ans, au bac à sable, littéralement. Scott était en train de faire un château de sable, et Stiles a engagé la conversation en parlant de seau, même s'il a dérivé, comme d'habitude. Ils sont devenu amis en s'investissant dans le même château. Au début, Stiles parlait tout le temps, sans s'arrêter, mais surtout tout seul, et puis Scott s'y est intéressé. Ils se sont partagé le même seau. Un truc de gosse de quatre ans. Et c'est comme ça que Scott et Stiles se sont **_rencontré_**. Justement, juste rencontré.**_

Lorsque l'institutrice finit par taper des mains pour annoncer la fin de la récréation, les deux petits garçon avaient presque fini leur château de sable. C'est donc en s'empressant de rajouter la dernière tour que tout s'écroula sous leur geste brusque. La moue déçue sur le visage n'y resta même pas une seconde, parce qu'ils éclataient déjà de rire, sans réelle raison. Ils se levèrent donc tous les deux en même temps, Stiles faillit se glander une nouvelle fois, mais Scott l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise en flanelle pour le retenir. Et ils rirent à nouveau en avançant vers le rang qui se formait pour rentrer, et c'est sans hésitation qu'ils se mirent ensemble dans le rang, continuant à rire et déblatérer sur des bêtises en tout genre, Stiles en première position avec plus d'une centaine à la minute. Quand ils entrèrent en dernier dans la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien sur le moment, qu'ils hésitaient à retourner à leurs places respectives éloignées d'un bout à l'autre de la place.

- Tu… T'pourrais aller prendre tes affaires et venir avec moi à ma table ? Proposa Scott timidement en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles.

- Ouais ! Rétorqua aussitôt l'autre en allant chercher sa feuille blanche, et ses quatre feutres qui traînaient au même endroit.

Le soupire de soulagement de Jackson ne lui passa pas inaperçu, mais il ne fit comme si de rien était en sautillant finalement jusqu'à Scott qui avait demandé à Erica si ça la dérangeait de se déplacer d'une place pour laisser de la place à Stiles, celle-ci n'avait omit aucune objection, et c'est ainsi que ce léger décalage fit que Danny se leva de la table où il siégeait avec Scott et Erica pour prendre l'ancienne place de Stiles, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Stiles s'assit donc à côté de Scott, tout sourire, et adressa un sourire à Erica pour la remercier, avant de poser ses feutres et sa feuille sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessin de Scott que celui-ci avait reprit, et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Tu dessines un loup ? Demanda-t-il au jeune McCall.

- Yep, répondit le petit brun, mais c'est plutôt un loup-garou ! Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Moi, j'en dessine trois ! Dit-il en montrant son dessin à Scott.

- C'est cool ! Mais c'est pourquoi le rouge, le jeune et le bleu ? Demanda l'autre en prenant les trois autres feutres de Stiles.

- C'est pour les yeux ! Répondit Stiles en reprenant les feutres.

Stiles coloria donc les yeux de ses trois loup-garou, l'un aux yeux jaune, l'un aux yeux rouges, et l'autre aux yeux bleus.

- Pour-Pourquoi ces couleurs ? Bafouilla finalement Scott.

- J'ai lus dans un livre, qu'il y avait les bêtas, les alphas, et les omégas. Répondit l'autre en montrant tour à tour les trois loups.

- Cool !

- Ouais, très !

- Ahouu ! Lança Scott en riant, en prenant finalement le feutre rouge de Stiles pour colorier les yeux de son propre loup-garou. Moi, j'aimerai être un alpha, parce que le rouge, c'est super cool.

- Et moi, je resterai humain, comme ça, je serai ton maitre ! Ria l'autre en retour.

- Dis Stiles, on restera ami pour toujours ?

- Yep ! J'ai même mieux, on sera meilleurs amis pour toujours louveteau !

- Eh, j'suis pas un louveteau, j'suis un grand et méchant loup-garou, grrr !

Les deux garçons rirent à nouveau avant de se faire stopper par l'institutrice qui leur demanda de faire moins de bruits, et ils soupirèrent de concert.

* * *

- Au début, je pensais que tu parlais beaucoup, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j't'aimais déjà bien. Je te trouvais gentil… Bavard aussi, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Dès le début, je savais, même si je comprenais rien…

- Tu ne comprends toujours rien, Scottie !

- Eh ! Laisse moi finir _**Genim**_, ricana Scott alors que Stiles fit les gros yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. Fier de son petit effet, Scott continua : sérieusement, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, mais je savais déjà que t'étais une personne de confiance Stiles. Et merde alors, dans tout ça, tu m'as dis ton prénom, et je me rends compte que ça veut aussi dire que tu me faisais déjà confiance.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Scott… Sourit Stiles.

- Et toi, tu te rappelle tout le reste ?

- T'as toujours été là Scott, comme j'espère avoir toujours été là. J'étais là quand ton père est partit, mais en contre-partit, t'étais là quand ma mère est… Partie.

* * *

- Sort de cette maison ! Et arrête de boire ! Vas-t-en ! Hurla à nouveau Melissa McCall alors que son mari titubait près des escaliers, ne remarquant pas leurs petit garçon juste derrière eux.

C'est en hurlant à nouveau contre sur sa future ex-femme que d'un mouvement brusque soudain, l'homme donna un coup à son fils qui dévala les escaliers avant de se cogner la tête aux bas de ceux-ci. Entendant le bruit soudain, les deux parents se retournèrent, attisant la panique de Melissa en un quart de seconde à peine. Elle descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, prenant dans ses bras son fils qui pleurait à chaude larme, intarissable, au sol.

- Dégage de cette maison ! Tout de suite ! Et ne reviens pas ! Lança-t-elle à nouveau à Raphael qui regardait la scène, pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, son organisme parcouru par l'alcool.

C'est donc sans un mot de plus que Raphael se précipita dans la chambre, ouvrant une valise avec difficulté et la remplissant avec tout autant de difficulté. De son côté, Melissa berça tout doucement son fils, il n'avait pas grand-chose de plus qu'une bosse douloureuse, mais il ne risquait rien de plus. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil au sol, où il avait abimé le sol en tombant. Mais il avait encore eut de la chance pour la chute. Elle le porta donc dans ses bras, montant coucher son fils dans sa chambre avant de redescendre à la cuisine, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises en fixant le vide. Lorsqu'elle crut entendre la porte d'entrée claquer, elle se leva avec précipitation pour attraper le téléphone fixe, composant l'un des numéros qu'elle avait apprit par cœur durant l'année.

- Allô, John ?

Dans la maison des Stilinski, Stiles jouait avec des petites voitures pendant que John Stilinski débarrassait la table, mettant les deux assiettes fraichement vide dans le lave vaisselle. Claudia avait été retenue au travail, une tonne de papier administratif, lui avait-elle dit. C'est donc que le shérif de Beacon Hills s'était vu attribué le boulot de baby-sitting ce soir là. Quand la sonnerie du téléphone résonna à travers toute la petite maison, il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au petit garçon pour avancer jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, écoutant avec toute la curiosité dont il était capable, la conversation qu'il n'était pas censé entendre.

- Melissa ? Melissa, calme toi. Dit le Shérif, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, les sourcils froncés, écoutant son amie déblatérer presque en paniquant sur les derniers évènement. Comment ça, tu l'as mis dehors ? Ton mari est un crétin mais il ne mérite pas la… QUOI ?! Comment ça, il a poussé Scott dans les escaliers ? Mais tu vas porté plainte ? Melissa, il l'a fait exprès, ou non ? Il avait encore bu ?!

Stiles faisait le poisson caché contre son mur. Son meilleur ami avait mal quelque part ? Il se précipita dans sa chambre, n'écoutant pas le reste de la discutions, espérant quand se couchant et s'endormant, le lendemain arriverait plus vite, et il pourrait ainsi aller réconforter son ami à l'école. C'est sur cet espoir d'enfant qu'il s'endormit.

- Scott, ça va ? Demanda doucement Stiles.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que les deux petits garçons étaient arrivés à l'école, assis l'un à côté de l'autre face au tableau, les deux gosses de cinq ans étaient habituellement bavard au possible, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était bien différent. Scott n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, au grand soulagement de l'institutrice de Grande Section, mais son regard fixait le vide : ce fut donc sans grand étonnement, que malgré le fait qu'il avait tenu la conversation, seul, pendant près de trente minutes, que Stiles s'était inquiété de la léthargie de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr il connaissait toute l'histoire, mais il attendait que son ami en parle, et inconsciemment, peut-être, il savait ce qu'il avait le droit de dire, ou non, pour la santé morale de son meilleur ami…

- Mon papa, il est partit. POUF ! Comme ça ! Dit finalement Scott, posant enfin, au grand soulagement de Stiles, ses prunelles chocolats sur celui-ci. Le soir, papa, il va prendre un apéro avec ses copains, maman m'a dit une fois. Et hier, il l'a fait, comme d'habitude, et quand il est rentré, il marchait pas droit, comme d'habitude, mais là… Là, maman, elle lui a crié dessus, et papa, il a crié sur maman aussi… Mais, sans faire ex… Exprès, il m'a poussé dans les escaliers, mais sans faire exprès hein ! Et j'ai une bosse là, ajouta-t-il en pointant une légère bosse sur sa tête. Il est partit, POUF ! Et ses affaires ont disparu de toute la maison par magie !

Stiles eût envie de pleurer face à la mine défaitiste de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, c'était Scott dont le père était partit. Pas le siens. Celui de Scott. Mais il avait envie de pleurer comme si c'était John Stilinski qui avait disparu comme par magie. Il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon… Il n'était qu'un gosse de cinq ans, qui bougeait et parlait trop. Quand les larmes bordèrent les yeux de Scott, les siens subir le même sort. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la même douleur que l'autre.

- Il ne reviendra pas, pas vrai ? Demanda de façon inaudible le jeune McCall.

- J'sais pas Scottie…

Une seconde, il eût envie de lui dire la vérité, que son père était un lâche et pas du genre à revenir. Mais Scott n'aurait pas compris les thermes… Mais s'il l'avait pu, il se serait effondré, peut-être même à vie… Et Stiles ne doutait pas de ce cas. Il se contenta donc d'ajouter un haussement d'épaule incertain avec sa phrase. Scott quant-à lui laissa coulé une pauvre petite larme avant de se tourner sur sa feuille, et écrire les lettres de l'alphabet qu'ils apprenaient. Stiles fit finalement de même, lâchant tout de même une dernière phrase.

- Si tu veux parler Scott, je serai toujours là…

Quelques années plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, inséparables. Mais c'était sans compter les récents actuels... Scott balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière sur le comptoir de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, observant sa mère qui tapait sur le clavier de ce que l'on aimait appeler une antiquité de nos jours. Maintenant âgé de neuf années, il avait comprit bien des choses… Déjà, que les monstres sous son lit, ça n'existait pas. Ni les fantômes. Et encore moins les loups-garous et vampires. Mais aussi que son père ne reviendrai pas. S'il lui envoyait un cadeau pour son anniversaire, c'était le grand maximum. Pas de cartes, pas de coup de téléphone, et encore moins de visites surprises. Il s'était donc accommodé du fait qu'il lui ferait éternellement la tête… Bon, peut-être pas éternellement, mais un bon bout de temps. Il fut pourtant arrêté net dans ses réflexion quand un énorme bip sonore résonnait entre les murs de l'hôpital et qu'à travers un haut-parleur, une voix criarde hurlait à tout vas « CODE BLEU, CODE BLEU CHAMBRE 213 ! ». Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il descendit donc en vitesse, suivant sa mère qui s'était déjà levé. Il se faufila entre les différents médecins qui courraient et hurlaient à tout va.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Stiles était assis sur le bord du lit de sa mère, sa jambe tressautant toute seule sur le bord du matelas, la main décharnée de sa mère alitée dans la sienne, lui racontant avec entrain sa journée.

- Avec Scott, on est allé faire du VTT dans la forêt aujourd'hui, on a trouvé un terrier de lapins, ils étaient tout terrifiés ! Scott a voulu en adopter un, tu le connais hein. On a essayé de les attrapé pendant au moins deux heures ! Mais bon, ils se sont sauvés… Et Scott s'est étalé dans la boue, il en avait partout ! Avec Scott, j'ai l'impression de jouer au papa et à la maman, pire qu'avec Heather ! J'ai du le débarbouiller, t'imagine ? Et…

- Je t'aime Genim, souffla doucement Claudia Stilinski, un dernier sourire sur les lèvres.

- Moi aussi maman, mais pour en revenir à…

Le bip sonore qui atteint ses pauvres oreilles le fit se raidir, et il tourna instantanément ses yeux vers sa mère, les yeux fermés, son habituel sourire s'étant évanoui.

- Maman ? Murmura-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Maman ? Tenta-t-il à nouveau, plus fort, secouant sa mère qu'il espérait ne voir que dormir.

Mais ce n'est que quand des membres du personnel hospitalier et en sentant la main de sa mère se refroidir lentement qu'il comprit. Et qu'il se mit à hurler de tout son soul, s'accrochant au corps sans vie.

- MAMAN ! Maman ! Réveille-toi, Maman ! S'il te plait ! Pars pas ! Maman !

Et il se mit à pleurer comme jamais, s'accrochant un peu plus au corps de sa mère alors que les médecins essayaient tant bien que mal de l'éloigner, dans le maigre espoir de pratiquer une quelconque réanimation, alors qu'ils savaient tous que c'était déjà trop tard. C'est quand il sentit les mains de Melissa McCall l'attraper tendrement contre elle, il aurait reconnu la douceur commune de la mère de Scott entre toutes, qu'il se laissa enfin tiré jusqu'à la sortie, pleurant et hurlant. Mais quand il aperçu Scott devant l'entrée de la salle, les larmes au bord des yeux, il tendit instantanément ses bras vers lui : il avait besoins d'un câlin de son meilleur ami. Melissa le posa donc doucement au sol, veillant à ce qu'il ne retourna pas dans la salle, mais il n'en fut rien, il se précipita à la place vers Scott, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de l'américano-mexicain qui l'entoura de ses bras tendrement.

- Elle est partie, pleura Stiles contre le cou de son ami.

- Chut, je suis là, répondit l'autre en retour, serrant un peu plus son meilleur ami contre lui, je serai toujours là…

* * *

Et encore quelques années plus tard, Scott tressait presque avec amour le filet de sa crosse, utilisant une balle afin de vérifier qu'elle était parfaite. Fier du résultat, l'adolescent de seize ans lança sa crosse sur son lit avant de resserrer la serviette éponge qui entourait sa taille. Il se dirigea prestement vers sa salle de bain, attrapant la barre latéral fixée au chambranle de la porte pour enchaîner ses dix traction-menton journalières, comptant entre ses dents. Il lâcha finalement la barre, s'avança pour se brosser les dents rapidement. Un fois fait, il se redressa avant de s'arrêter net en entendant un bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa une batte en aluminium qui trainait dans sa chambre. Et à pas de loup, il avança jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa maison, marchant sur le balcon du porche. Quand une ombre apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, il hurla littéralement, l'ombre hurlant à son tour. Il finit par reconnaître son meilleur ami, grâce à l'intonation de son cri, la tête à l'envers, accroché à l'arbre à l'aide de ses jambes.

- Stiles ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Tu réponds pas à ton téléphone, alors j'suis venu ! Lança le dit-Stiles en lorgnant sur l'entièreté de son meilleur ami avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi t'as une batte ?

- Eh, j'ai cru que t'étais un prédateur ! Hurla presque l'autre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous la peur qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt.

- Un prédateur ? Bah bien sûr… Bon, d'accord ! Fit Stiles sans respirer, avant d'enchaîner sans laissé le temps à son meilleur ami d'en placer une. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais écoute ça ! J'ai vu mon père partir y a vingt minutes. Il a eu un appelle d'urgence. Tous les flics du coin sont réquisitionnés. Ils ont même appelé en renfort la police de l'état !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Scott en baissant la batte qu'il tenait toujours en signe de défense.

- Deux joggeurs ont trouvés un corps dans les bois.

La voix de Stiles était littéralement pleine d'enthousiasme, et se redressant, il finit par se laisser tomber de l'arbre.

- Un corps humain ?

- Nan… Un corps de chasse… Mais oui imbécile, un corps humain ! Railla Stiles en escaladant le porche pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami.

- C'est un meurtre ? Hésita le jeune McCall.

- On sait pas encore. Mais on est sûr que c'est une fille d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Attends… Un froncement de sourcil se fit voir chez McCall, et Stiles hésita à se foutre de lui une seconde, mais ne dit rien, laissant son ami dire le fond de sa pensée. S'ils ont déjà retrouvé le corps, alors ils cherchent quoi ?

- Hm ! Je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Ya qu'une moitié de cadavre. Alors on y va !

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Stiles avait fini par entraîner son meilleur ami dans les bois, à la recherche d'un corps humain. C'est ce soir là que Scott fut mordu, amenant toutes les merde avec. Il arrivait à Stiles de s'en vouloir, terriblement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de resté toujours là. Le lendemain, magnifique journée où il avait encore oublié de prendre son Adderall, Stiles et Scott était retourné en forêt après les sélections de Lacrosse, afin que Scott lui montre l'endroit où il avait trouvé le corps, et par la même occasion, retrouvé l'inhalateur de l'asthmatique. C'est donc tout en marchant qu'ils parlèrent de l'entraînement de Lacrosse.

- Je sais pas, c'était comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle ! Et c'est pas le seul truc bizarre ! J'entends des choses que je devrais pas entendre. Je peux sentir des choses. Lança Scott.

- Tu peux sentir des choses ? Comme quoi ? Demanda en retour Stiles, nettement curieux.

- Euh… Comme le chewing-gum à la menthe que t'as dans ta poche.

- J'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe…

Un froncement de sourcil prit place sur le front de Stiles alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches tout en avançant. Il finit par trouver un chewing-gum de couleur verte au fond de sa poche de veste, le faisant à nouveau froncé les sourcils.

- Tu vois ?

- Et… Ca a commencé avec ta morsure ? Demanda l'hyperactif, toujours aussi curieux.

- Ouais, j'me demande si c'est pas comme une sorte d'infection. C'est comme si j'faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

La voix de Scott paressait presque paniqué, il semblait totalement dépasser par les évènements, pas réellement étonnant venant du jeune McCall, qui habituellement avait toujours le visage recouvert de son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai déjà entendu parlé, fit finalement Stiles, moqueur, en comprenant les quelques coïncidence, c'est une infection très spéciale.

- Hein ? T'es sérieux là ? Panique l'autre adolescent.

- Ouais. Et je crois que ça s'appelle… Il fit semblant d'hésité, avant de lâcher la bombe, jubilant déjà à la tête que ferait son ami. La… Lycanthropie.

- C'est quoi ça ? Ca peut être grave ? Fit Scott, toujours autant paniqué.

- Ouais, pire que ça. Mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

- Une fois par mois ?

Cette fois, l'étonnement, et la réflexion avait remplacé l'air paniqué sur le visage de Scott McCall, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'approuver, se retenant de rire.

- Hm. Les nuits de pleine lunes… AHOUUU !

- Rah ! Arrêtes !

- Mais c'est toi qui a entendu un loup hurler.

- Sérieux, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème ! S'énerva Scott, malgré tout.

- Ouais, c'est clair, t'es un loup-garou. Rrraw. Stiles finit par soupirer devant le regard de l'asthmatique, sans lâcher pourtant son sourire. Ok, c'est bon, tu vois bien que je plaisantes. Mais t'inquiète pas si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que Vendredi c'est la pleine lune. Ajouta-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils avaient rencontré Derek -grognon- Hale, apportant encore un peu plus d'emmerde. Mais ils étaient toujours resté ensemble, _**toujours**_. _Parce qu'ils sont comme des frères_.

* * *

- On s'est jamais lâché… Même dans les moments gênant, ricana doucement Scott.

- Tu parles de la fois où tu m'as appelé parce que tu venais de tenter la branlette… Quand on avait quoi, quinze ans ? Après que t'es maté un film de Ashlynn Brooke ? Railla Stiles, littéralement moqueur.

- Tu veux que je te parle de la fois où tu t'es trompé de toilettes en quatrième et que la meilleure amie d'Heather, Danielle, t'as surpris le pantalon et le boxer en bas des jambes en ouvrant la porte ? Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien dit ! Fit Scott en retour, hilare. Et parle moins fort Stiles, imagine Liam traine dans les parages ? J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, comme Alpha hein ?

- Eh ! C'était pas ma faute ! C'était celle de ma surdose d'Adderall. Je planais complètement. Et puis mec, Liam est au moins cent fois plus mature que nous à son âge, il doit connaître tout ça… Merde n'empêche, comment je m'étais foutu de ta gueule.

- Comment ça, tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule… ? Tu m'as demandé plein de détails parce que tu m'as dis que tu l'avais jamais fait !

- Tu rigole Scottie ? Mec, je fantasmais sur Lydia depuis longtemps déjà, lorsqu'on avait quinze ans ! J'étais obligé de l'avoir fait. Je te l'avais dis en plus, mais j'ai tellement dérivé que tu t'en souviens pas… Et puis mon pote, je ne pouvais définitivement pas rater un dossier pareil ! Au cas où tu briserais une règle du Bro-code, pour que j'en brise une aussi.

- Mais j'en ai brisé plein ! Et tu n'as jamais rien fait !

- Que tu crois, Scottie, que tu crois. Comment crois-tu que Blue-Pilou, ton lapin bleu à finit par se sauver de ton casier pour se retrouvé attaché sur ta moto en début d'année ?

- Eh ! Je savais qu'il pouvait pas avoir bougé tout seul ! J'ai eu la honte de ma vie, Stiles !

- Les règles du Bro-code sont les règles du Bro-code mon pote.

- Abrutit, marmonna McCall, espérant être inaudible de son meilleur ami. Faux-frère. Traître… Heureusement que j'ai gardé la photo…

- Scott ! Protesta l'hyperactif en adressant un coup sur l'épaule du loup-garou. J'ai peut-être pas l'ouïe super fine des loups-garous, mais je t'ai entendu McCall. Et attends… Quel photo ?

Scott leva son regard sur Stiles et haussa les sourcils de manière subjective. Et Stiles devina que Scott avait délibérément envoyé Danielle ouvrir la porte cette année là, et qu'il en avait profité pour se faire un dossier bien garni sur son meilleur ami. Finalement, ils rirent tous les deux. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'en vouloir. Même en se mettant mutuellement dans les situations les pires qui soient. Ils avaient bien conscience que leur Brother-Code, ou Bro-code, de façon plus générale, était une connerie. Mais quand ils avaient six ans, ils avaient trouvé l'idée géniale. Et ils n'en n'avaient jamais démordue. Ils avaient même conclu ça par un pacte du sang… Qui les avait fait pleurer durant vingt bonnes minutes, avant que Melissa McCall se décide à soigner leur coupures.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on était con ! Rit finalement Stiles en se recouchant sur le dos.

- Ouais… Lança en retour le jeune Alpha, se remettant sur le dos à son tour, tournant tout de même la tête vers Stiles. Hey Stiles… T'sais, si on boit beaucoup d'alcool, on est alcoolique… Donc vu que je vois beaucoup de Fanta, c'est que je suis fantastique !

Stiles fronça les sourcils, regardant le latino comme s'il était complètement fou.

- Non Scott, c'est juste que tu es un loup-garou - pardon, un Alpha - avec un humour particulièrement à chier qui boit juste beaucoup trop de bulle pour sa santé mentale, ricana finalement Stiles, ne résistant pas à l'idée de se moquée de son frère de cœur.

- Meilleur ami indigne ! Ragea l'autre en retour, détournant le regard en boudant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Scottie.

Un dernier sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de chacun avant qu'ils ne se glissent sous les draps, lançant d'une même voix un « Bonne nuit. »

« **Scott, tu vas m'écouter d'accord ? T'es pas rien. T'es quelqu'un t'es pas personne. Scott, t'es mon meilleur pote. Et j'ai besoins de toi. T'es… Scott, t'es mon frère. Et tu me laisses pas le choix. Si tu comptes faire ça… Si tu compte en finir pour de bon, alors il va falloir que tu m'emmènes avec toi.** »

* * *

**NOTE** : Ashlynn Brooke est une actrice pornographique américaine.


End file.
